


All Tied Up For Me

by solohux



Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [3]
Category: American Made (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Groping, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Spoilers for the end of Midnight SpecialMonty finds Paul in a compromising position.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Monty Schafer/Paul Sevier
Series: Paul Sevier / Monty Schafer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	All Tied Up For Me

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the little Ponty ship! I've had a few people asking me about fics for this ship and how there aren't many on AO3 so I'm going to be uploading my tumblr ficlets here so more people can find them & share the Ponty love!
> 
> For those unaware of these adjacent characters, here's a little bit of an introduction.
> 
> \--> Paul is Paul Sevier, played by Adam, in ‘Midnight Special’. He works for the FBI, he’s super clever and comes across a little shy and awkward and definitely has the ‘follow your heart’ sorta vibe.
> 
> \--> Monty is Monty Schafer, played by Domhnall, in ‘American Made’. He’s CIA but he’s corrupt, smuggling illegal drugs and weapons on the side but still sees it as ‘working for the good guys’ so he’s definitely overconfident and unafraid to overstep boundaries.

The wind begins to pick up as the sun begins to set, and Paul coughs when some of the dirty dust blows in his face. Sitting in front of his car and with his hands still locked behind his back in the tight handcuffs, the best he can do is try to dry his lips on his shoulder and _hope_ that his unit will notice his absence and come looking for him.

He licks his dry lips, wishing he could wipe his glasses or itch his nose—

“Well, _well._ What have we here?”

Paul scuttles away from the car, startled by the sudden soft voice, but merely squints as the figure before him is dazzled by the sun. Regardless, Paul knows _that_ voice.

“Monty,” Paul gasps. “Wh-what are you _doing_ here?”

“Word has spread that you’ve been missing since you had a face-to-face meeting with the weird _alien_ child. Thought I’d help.” He cocks his head, looking to Paul and then back to his car. “None of your friends can track you like I can.”

 _“Track?_ You put a tracker on me?”

“What’s mine is mine,” Monty says. He squats down, eyes roaming over every inch of Paul’s body as though he’s nude and _delicious_. “I like to know where my possessions are.”

Paul blushes. Would it be wrong of him to _not_ thank Monty for finding him? The FBI would’ve found him eventually _anyway—_ maybe not before he passed out from dehydration or sunstroke—but he can’t help but feel like Monty has been watching him all this time. Even as he’s helped up, there’s a familiar weakness in his knees that only comes when Monty is near.

Paul Sevier is a fool for no one, so why is Monty Schafer such a wild exception?

“Thanks, I guess,” Paul says, biting his lip and giving his shoulders a roll. “Can you take these handcuffs off, please? They hurt.”

Monty merely hums and flashes his teeth in a broad smile, looking around Paul’s hips to where his restrained hands sit at the bottom of his back. Monty’s hands swivel him around, and Paul _almost_ trips, but Monty steadies him with strong fingers grasping his hips.

“I’ve thought about this sort of thing, y’know,” Monty says, gliding his finger along Paul’s wrist, tugging at the handcuffs. “You. All tied up, underneath me, begging me for _more._ ”

Before Paul can respond, he’s shoved down onto the bonnet of his car, chest landing on it with a heavy thud and he cries out, glasses slipping down his nose from the impact. Monty is already moaning from behind him as he gropes Paul’s ass through his trousers, ceasing his wriggles with his knees digging in the back of Paul’s legs.

“Monty, _Monty,_ not here, it’s too open, someone might see—”

“You’re too much to resist, Sevier,” Monty leans over him, hardening cock straining against his own pants and bucks into the shaking man beneath him. “Tell me to take you, or to stop.”

Paul gasps when his trousers and underwear are tugged down and Monty’s spit-slicked finger teases his tense rim. The hot metal of the car’s bonnet angers his skin, the sun’s strong rays burns his cheeks, and his throat scratches with the lack of water.

But all Paul can focus on is the feeling—the _need_ —to have Monty fuck him.

“Take me,” he breathes.

Monty chuckles. “Right answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
